1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to physical solvent insoluble vinylic filler products, i.e. vinylic fillers and vinylic filler pigments, and aims generally to improve the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic fillers known as vinylic fillers and suitable for reinforcing elastomers and plastomers and for other purposes are described in the publication "Reinforcement of Elastomers" edited by Gerald Kraus, Interscience Publishers, New York, 1968, at pages 511-527. Such fillers were employed in aqueous dispersion for blending with latices to form elastomer masterbatches.
It has also been shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,850 and 3,423,358 that vinylic filler pigments can be made by combining with vinylic fillers, water soluble dyestuffs and dyestuff components and/or metal salts in the water soluble form and thereafter depositing the same on the surface of the vinylic filler in water insoluble form by precipitation or by chemical reaction between said vinylic filler and said coloring component.
Such vinylic fillers and vinylic filler pigments, herein called "Vinylic Filler Materials", consist essentially of spheruloidal organic polymer material three dimensionally cross-linked to essential insolubility in any physical solvent and having primary particles in the colloidal size range of about 5 millimicrons to not more than 4.0 microns average diameter; said spheruloidal particles having on the surface thereof from 0 to an equal weight based on the spheruloids, of an insoluble coloring component, said coloring component, when present, comprising organic and/or inorganic material at least in part precipitated in insoluble form onto said surfaces from water soluble precursor material thereof in aqueous solution and typical examples of known recipes for their preparation in latex form are hereinafter set forth in the text and in Tables I and II. Vinylic filler materials made according to the heretofor known processes have generally possessed the inherent drawback that on drying, which is a necessary prerequisite to obtain a suitable pigment for most nonaqueous applications, they form extremely hard agglomerates which in most cases can only with great difficulty be broken down to even approach their original colloidal particle size, thus preventing development of their full color potential or elastomer reinforcing potential unless utilized in never previously dried form.